Youmu's Mansion
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is nearly back to its original beauty, but for some reason everyone is disappearing left and right and what's even more weirder is that a strange mansion has appeared in the middle of Mushroom Field! With Youmu, Sora and Natsu investigating, it shouldn't be TOO bad, right?
1. An Ominous Visit

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Uh, Lord Bowser? There's someone who wants to see you." Kamek told him.

"Well who is it?" Bowser asked, looking beat up. "Can't you see I'm in pain ever since we had that last battle with those Mario and his worldly ally brats? Honestly, I'm regretting coming up with the idea after that green bean was destroyed." He muttered.

"It's Private Goomp, Sergeant Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy."

"What do those traitors want? I thought I told General Guy that those three should be thrown in the lava pits!"

"You didn't. General Guy is still knocked out."

"I didn't? Funny...I thought I did. Oh whatever, bring them in. I want to deal with them personally."

"Alright." Kamek turned his head. "Come in." He ordered as the three traitors walked in.

"Hey Bowser...how are you feeling?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"How am I feeling? I FEEL TERRIBLE! I was thrown to my castle by that blasted Space Princess! Sure, it was okay with Mario and Marisa but when Rosalina does it, I feel that my awesomeness went crashing down to rock bottom because I got beat up by a WOMAN FROM SPACE!"

"Well in her defense, you DID throw her Observatory to Peach's Castle and it DID explode after piercing it." Paraplonk said.

"SHUT UP." He yelled. "Now, what do you want?"

"We um...want to be back in your army, sir." Private Goomp said, as Bowser blinked in surprise. "We wish for your forgiveness for betraying you."

Bowser folded his arms, closing his eyes. "Hmm..." He muttered. "You promise to do anything I ask WITHOUT complaining?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Then you're back in." He said. "Now go fix up my castle!"

"Yes, your ugliness!" They exclaimed and hurried out the door.

"Well that was oddly kind of you." Kamek said.

"Whatever." He muttered, and then a bird flew in, holding some box. "Oh now what?" He asked.

The bird put the box on his bed and then flew off. It had Peach's signature on it. "Isn't that Peach's signature?" Kamek asked.

"Hmm..." Bowser opened the box up, seeing the cake with Peach, Mario, Luigi, Marisa and Reimu on it. "Well this is strangely kind of them."

"Well what are you going to do?" Kamek asked.

"...Get me a plate and a huge fork. Now." Bowser ordered as Kamek nodded and took off.

_A few minutes later..._

Bowser took a huge chunk of a cake with the fork and ate it. "Oh! This is so good!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it seems like someone likes stuffing their face with cake." A voice said as the two of them looked to see a familiar ghost.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be haunting a mansion or something?"

"I want revenge." He said. "And I need your help but it seems like you're busy stuffing a cake."

"What do you want revenge for?"

"Youmu."

"That phantom girl with the two swords?" Kamek asked.

"Yes...I want to destroy her after what she did to me back at Boo Moon Galaxy."

"Shouldn't you be...you know...dead? She DID impale you after she absorbed the Fire Flower." Bowser asked.

"Ghosts never die; they only get trapped in paintings for all eternity, but never mind that. I need something to boost my power."

"Maybe this can help." Kamek took out his wand. "Would you like it on your crown?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He said as he fired magic at the crown, as the figure laughed.

"Thank you...and now I need a guinea pig to test my new power."

"How about Kamek?" Bowser asked.

"Seems reasonable." He said as the crown glowed.

"Wait wait wait...why me?!" Kamek exclaimed and then a laser shot out of his crown, as Kamek yelled in pain before turning into stone.

"Whoa!" Bowser exclaimed. "That is awesome! ...So uh, how do you change him back?"

"Only by defeating me will Kamek change back."

"What?!"

"It's time for me to get into action. Consider yourself relieved from being a king." He said and then shot at Bowser.

"YOOOW!" He yelled, as he slowly turned into stone. "I WILL NOT STEP DOWN! I AM THE KING OF AWESOMENESS! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS...YOU WILL BE STOPPED, YOU HEAR ME?!" He exclaimed before being completely petrified.

"Heheheh...i'd love to see anyone try to stop me now."

_Meanwhile..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

E. Gadd was busy working on something when all of a sudden, his alarm sounded. "What in blazes?" He wondered as he went over to investigate and as soon as he did, his eyes widened.

"What is a mansion doing in the middle of Mushroom Field?" He wondered and then his eyes widened. "Oh no...don't tell me..." He said and then walked to his closet, opening it and looking at the Poltergust 5000. "This looks like a job for Luigi."  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Hey hey! I'm back with more Touhou shenanigans! Man, it feels strange to be back after doing that huge Kingdom Hearts project. **

**I know, this chapter is really short but hey, gotta love suspense, am I right? **


	2. Night Terror

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

At Toad Town, the town was looking like its usual self again, except there are no trees whatsoever. "Okay, let's see...we need to plant the trees everywhere in this town." Mario said. "But how are we going to make 'em grow quickly?" He wondered.

"Mario, I have a Goddess of Nature for a wife, she's got it covered." Pit told him.

"Alright, she'll pla-...wait a second...wife?! When did the wedding happen?"

"A few days ago, Arlon conducted the ceremony in Skyworld."

"And you didn't invite us?"

"We did...but we don't know how you guys missed it."

"The Post Office was destroyed! We couldn't have gotten the mail yet!"

"Funny, Lady Palutena said the post office was rebuilt...or wait, did she say the bowling alley?" Pit wondered.

"I think she said the bowling alley." Mario pointed to it.

"Okay, that makes sense." Pit nodded, and then they heard yelling. "What the heck?"

"It's coming from the castle." Mario said as they went off to investigate.

In front of the castle, everyone surrounded Youmu and Roxas as they had their weapons out as Mario and Pit joined the crowd. "What's going on?" Pit asked.

"For some reason, Roxas challenged Youmu to a duel." Reimu replied. "I don't understand why..."

"He was curious to see who's the better dual-wielder." Riku told them.

"COME ON YOUMU! KICK HIS BUTT!" Marisa yelled.

"Show him the power of the Keyblade, Roxas!" Sora cheered him on.

"You ready for this? I'm not going to hold back." Youmu warned.

"I love a challenge." Roxas smirked. "Bring it."

**Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Roxas and Youmu ran toward each other, slashing each other but they ended up clashing. "So what's the rules here? No spell cards? No magic? No flying?" Pit asked.

"Nope." Reimu replied. "It's an all-out duel. They wanted to make things interesting."

"Oh boy."

Roxas let out a war cry as he used Ars Arcanum on her, but she quickly jumped back before it could connect as she slashed him several times before kicking him away. "FIRE!" He yelled, but she blocked the attack.

"Heavenly Sword: Displeasure of the Seven Hakus." Roxas's eyes widened as he quickly used Reflega, but Youmu quickly ran to the side while he used Reflega as she was behind him and slashed him into the danmaku, causing him to yell in pain.

Roxas growled under his breath as he turned to Youmu and slashed her several times, but she dodged every attack thrown at her as she slashed upward, and then she flew up as he was in the air. "Hesitation-Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation." She said.

"Mama mia! She's a beast!" Luigi exclaimed.

"When she's done with him, I'd like to give it a try." Natsu chuckled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Natsu." Happy told him.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Natsu asked.

Roxas fell on one knee. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled, using Ragnarock but she quickly around to avoid it until she landed near him, dodging his attacks again and then jumped back.

"Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash." She calmly said as Roxas screamed in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Alright, now let me have a turn!" Natsu ran straight to her as Youmu looked at him. "FIRE DRAGON IRO-" He was cut short as Youmu slashed him away with only one slash...as he fell to the ground in defeat.

Gray facepalmed. "You idiot."

"I tried to warn him." Happy shrugged.

Youmu put her katanas away and walked over to Roxas, extending her hand and helped him up. "You fought well."

"Yeah..." Roxas nodded, slightly wincing as he used Curaga on himself.

"Alright, let's get back to work! We're almost done rebuilding." Erza said. "We've got a few buildings left, Peach's Castle and Rosalina's Observatory that needs to be redone."

_Later that night..._

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Luigi walked over to his house and walked in it, as he was immediately greeted by Polterpup. "Hey buddy!" He chuckled as Polterpup happily licked him...and then his phone rang. "Hmm?" He wondered as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Luigi! It's me, E. Gadd."

"Oh hey. What's going on?"

"Well you see...there's this mansion that appeared in the middle of Mushroom Field."

"Mushroom Field? I was there just the other day and I saw no mansion."

"That's what's concerning me. I may have a feeling that he may be back."

"Mama mia...again? But Youmu and I defeated him in Boo Moon! ...Well, mostly Youmu."

"I know...but I am sending you the Poltergust 5000 so you won't go in there totally unprepared." He said as his TV lit up and the vacuum was sitting in front of the couch.

"I'll go see what's up." Luigi said.

"Thank you Luigi, I know I can always count on you." E. Gadd hung up as Luigi strapped it on as Polterpup whined.

"Do you want to go too?" He asked as Polterpup nodded and barked. "Then let's go." He smiled as they walked together, but as they were walking...Luigi shivered. "Oi...when did it get so cold?"

"Heheheh...we meet again, Luigi." A voice said as they both turned as his eyes widened while Polterpup started growling.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You!" He exclaimed as he aimed his Poltergust at him. "This time, you won't be getting away."

"Oh, that's what you might think." He smirked as he fired a lightning bolt at the Poltergust, causing it to explode right on him.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You have nowhere to run, Luigi." He smirked as the crown lit up again and fired right at him.

Mario was talking to Peach when they heard Luigi screaming. "Luigi?" Mario asked as they went to investigate, but once they got to the spot...only the Poltergust 5000 was lying there. "What in the world?"

Peach looked up. "MARIO!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Mario looked to see what she was pointing at and his eyes widened, Luigi was in a petrified state...even Polterpup. "Luigi! Polterpup!" He exclaimed, but they disappeared.

"They can't hear you." A voice said as they turned and then Mario got in front of Peach.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought Youmu got rid of you!"

"It'll take more than just a mere Fire Flower to get rid of me for good. Besides, ghosts never die." He smirked as the crown lit up and fired right at Mario, as he yelled in pain and was slowly turning to stone.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed.

"P-Peach! Run! Get to safety!" He exclaimed before he was completely covered.

"NO!" She yelled as the figure laughed evilly as she turned around and saw the warp pipe leading to Gensokyo. "REIMU! MARISA!" She yelled as she ran to the warp pipe.

"I don't think so." The crown lit up again and before Peach could touch the warp pipe, the lightning got her, as she screamed in pain and then turned into stone. "Heheh, this should get someone's attention." He said as Mario and Peach floated up as they disappeared.

Far away, Aya was on top of the castle as her eyes widened. "Oh ho ho! I'm glad I got the midnight shift tonight!" She exclaimed and took out her camera. "Oh, Hatate is going to be in tears tomorrow!" She exclaimed, but when she was about to take the picture, the figure disappeared. "Huh?"

"Planning on taking a picture, eh?" A voice asked, causing Aya to jump as she turned to look at it and before she could away, she was hit by the lightning as her camera fell from her hand and landed on the bridge below, her camera shattering. "Heheh, no newspaper article is going to stop me." He said, carrying Aya's petrified statue away.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Luigi, Polterpup, Mario, Peach AND Aya have been petrified and they have disappeared! Who is this gho-...You already know who it is, why am I asking you that question?**

**Also, as I was going through my old messages, I was amazed to see that many people wanted Youmu's Mansion...and I was planning on starting it after my Kingdom Hearts project! Man, I didn't realize this was highly anticipated.**


	3. Captain Toad in the Mansion

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"What in the world?" Reimu wondered as she and Marisa were walking through Toad Town.

"What is it?"

"That vacuum." She pointed to near Luigi's house as they walked up to it. "What's it doing lying around?"

"I dunno..." Marisa picked it up. "But this thing is toast. I mean, it looked like this exploded randomly." She said as she saw a dumpster and threw it in. "I hope no one will miss that."

"Really, is that so?" A voice asked as they looked to see Hatate talking with Toadsworth as she was writing things down.

"Yes. I woke up to the sound of the princess screaming, and as I looked to see what was the matter, she wasn't in the castle. In fact, Master Mario wasn't in his room either. I went to see Master Luigi but he wasn't home either, I assume Bowser must've kidnapped her in the middle of the night, but I saw no forced entry in her room."

"Interesting..." Hatate wrote it down. "Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can remember...oh! I remember the most curious thing."

"Yes?"

"As I walked outside, wondering if the princess managed to take a walk, a camera fell from the sky and just shattered! I picked the thing up and it's currently on the couch in the living room. Want to see it?" He asked and then noticed Marisa and Reimu. "Oh hello Miss Reimu and Miss Marisa!"

"What's this about a camera falling from the sky?" Reimu asked.

"I dunno, but I'm kinda interested in this camera." Hatate replied as the four walked in, and as they saw the camera, Hatate's eyes widened. "That's Aya's!"

"Oh dear, this is Miss Aya's camera?" Toadsworth asked.

"Why did she drop it?" Marisa wondered.

"I have no idea, she takes real good care of it. It's not like her to drop it." Hatate muttered as she took a picture. "I have this feeling something happened to her."

"She probably just fell asleep." Reimu said.

"She never falls asleep when she's on the midnight shift." Hatate muttered. "She's a good rival and it'd be boring if I was the only one writing the newspaper." She said. "Still..." She flew up. "I'll write something about Aya." She flew off.

"This is bad...if something happened to Miss Aya, then something probably happened to Masters Mario and Luigi and the Princess." Toadsworth started to worry. "I know someone who can help!"

_Exactly thirty seconds later..._

**Captain Toad Goes Forth! (Super Mario 3D World)**

"We're ready to go find 'em!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"You're sending the Toad Brigade?" Marisa asked.

"Mhm." Toadsworth nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find them! Besides, Bowser probably kidnapped them and he also kidnapped Aya just to make sure he wouldn't appear in the newspaper." Toad smiled. "We'll be fine."

"Alright, be careful." Toadsworth warned.

"We will!" Blue Toad exclaimed as they walked out.

"I have this feeling we should go follow them..." Reimu said.

"Oh relax, it's not like they'll get in trouble or anything." Marisa told him.

"Uh...do you NOT remember their cowardice when you tried to save me in space?"

"I'm sure they got tougher."

_With the Toads..._

"Captain, do you know what to do if Bowser tries to stop us?" Yellow Toad asked.

"I got a pick axe. I know EXACTLY what to do." Captain Toad smiled. "Besides, we'll destroy Bowser, rescue everyone and hopefully get Aya a new camera."

"I think we can use Yellow Toad's camera to replace it." Purple Toad looked at him

"Not MY camera, no sir!" Yellow Toad glared at him.

"You hardly ever use the darn thing!"

"So? It's still mine to use! I may not use it a lot, but I got it for my birthday! I ain't giving THAT up!"

"You got that stupid thing six years ago!"

"And it's STILL precious to me!"

"Riiiight." Captain Toad rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you get started on it too!"

"I'm not!" Captain Toad chuckled and then noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He wondered as they looked to see the mansion.

"Wow, we need to come to Mushroom Field more often, I didn't know they were building here." Green Toad said.

"I'm suspicious." Captain Toad muttered. "What if Bowser WANTS us to think that he took them over to his castle but what if he built this mansion and took them in there?"

"Bowser building a mansion? First of all, I don't see his emblem on the building and SECOND: There would be a sign saying 'Bowser's Mansion'." Blue Toad said.

"True, but Bowser might be getting smart here." Captain Toad muttered. "I'm going in, what about you guys?"

"Well, you might be on to something, but I dunno..." Green Toad said.

"If they're not in this mansion, we'll go straight to Bowser's Castle." Captain Toad said. "Deal?"

They all thought about it. "Deal." They finally said as they walked inside the mansion.

**Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Okay, this is creepy." Purple Toad muttered.

"I got my headlamp on, it's all good." Captain Toad told him as they walked around the mansion, talking to each other trying not to feel afraid and just when they thought all was calm, a Gold Ghost suddenly appeared and shrieked at them, causing them to scream. "Wait a minute, my head lamp!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he shined in front of the ghost, causing it to shriek and disappear.

"This is why I'm glad you're the brave captain." Yellow Toad sighed, putting a hand over his heart.

"Those ghosts have nothing on this headlamp!" Captain Toad smiled proudly as they continued to walk around until they came across a door. "Hang on, this door looks suspicious."

"We've passed tons of doors, what makes you think this door is suspicious?" Blue Toad asked.

"I have a hunch." He said as he opened the door as they walked around, looking at the walls until they came across another door as Captain Toad opened it and once they walked in, their eyes widened.

In front of them, were petrified statues of Bowser, Kamek, Luigi, Polterpup, Mario, Peach and Aya. "Holy crap!" Purple Toad exclaimed.

"They were kidnapped alright..." Captain Toad muttered. "But not by Bowser." He said. "Fellas...I have a sneaking suspicion that he might be back."

"But didn't Youmu destroy him?" Yellow Toad asked.

"You might think that..." A voice said. "However, I merely disappeared because as you can see..." The figure appeared in front of them. "GHOSTS NEVER DIE!"

"EEEP! IT'S KING BOO!" Blue Toad yelled.

"HEADLAMP, DO YOU THING!" Captain Toad exclaimed, but once he shined it at King Boo...it turned off. "...Don't tell me the batteries died on this thing!"

"Oh GREAT! We're dead!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Never fear, fellas! You got your brave captain with you! Now RELEASE these prisoners RIGHT now or so help me, I WILL come back with a working headlamp!"

"Or how about...never leaving this mansion?" King Boo asked, firing a bolt of lightning at Captain Toad, causing him to yell in pain before turning into stone.

"CAPTAIN!" They all yelled as they looked at King Boo as they quickly ran off, but one by one, they were petrified.

King Boo laughed. "Heheheh, soon, the Mushroom Kingdom and its neighbors will be nothing but a ghost town." He smirked as the Toads were put in a spot as he looked around. "I may have to expand this room a little..." He said.

===================================================================================================

**And just like that, the Toad Brigade have been petrified. **

**You know, a part of me is tempted to time skip this until it's just Youmu, Sora and Natsu left...**


	4. Dead Quiet

_A couple weeks later..._

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Youmu walked around in the Netherworld, looking around. "Lady Yuyuko? Hello?" She called out to her. "Lady Yuyuko? Where are you?" She asked, but no one answered. "Hmm...maybe she's at the tree."

She went to the tree, but she wasn't anywhere, not even when she flew around it. "Oh! Maybe she's with Yukari!" She exclaimed, but as she got there...it was deserted. "Uh...Lady Yuyuko? Yukari? Chen? Ran?" Nothing.

"Hmm...did she go to that all-you-can-eat bar in the Mushroom Kingdom?" She wondered as she walked inside a portal and ended up in Gensokyo as she continued to walk, but as she kept walking, she noticed that Gensokyo was dead quiet.

"Okay, this is weird..." She said. "Gensokyo is usually much more...louder than this." She muttered as she passed the Scarlet Devil Mansion and noticed Meiling wasn't sleeping in her usual spot. "Is there a birthday party I'm missing? Last I remember, Peach's birthday was a month ago."

She kept walking. "What's more weird is that I should've been bombarded by fairies by now...specifically Cirno. Where is that idiot?" She wondered as she walked up the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine. "Reimu? Are you here?" She asked, but no one answered as she looked in the shrine to see no one. "Huh...not even Suika is here?" She asked as she jumped into the warp pipe.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"What...the...heck?!" Youmu exclaimed. "This town is usually booming!" She exclaimed as she walked around Toad Town. "Is there an epidemic going on or is Link and Zelda finally getting married?" She wondered as she looked in each building, no one was in there.

"Maybe...everyone is in Peach's castle." Youmu said as she ran to investigate. "I swear...if this is a surprise party, my birthday is like in five months." She said as she opened the door, but the whole place was empty. "Okay, what the heck is going on here?"

"So, you're alone too?" A voice asked as she turned to see Natsu leaning on a wall.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought the whole place was dead." Youmu sighed with relief. "I wondered where Lady Yuyuko was, and I thought maybe she was in the all-you-can-eat bar here, but once I got here...the whole place feels deserted."

"What about Gensokyo?"

"Dead. Nothing but silence, no fairies, no people flying around, nothing."

"Magnolia was the same thing...I woke up, I didn't see my buddy in the house, I thought maybe he decided to go to the guild without me. But once I walked in, no one was in there. I also tried Lucy's apartment but she wasn't there either. I thought maybe they came to the Mushroom Kingdom, but no one was here, nothing in this castle." He explained. "I spent the next few minutes wondering where they are when you came in."

"So, anyone else that's alive and not missing?"

"I dunno, I was considering going to Destiny Islands, heck maybe even Hyrule...I was about to go to Gensokyo but since you told me that your place is deserted, why even bother?"

"Riku? Kairi?" A voice called out as the two looked to see Sora walking in. "Have you guys seen them? And let me ask another question, why is the WHOLE FREAKING KINGDOM DEAD?!"

"Join the club; we're wondering the same thing." Natsu told him. "Magnolia AND Gensokyo are also dead."

"If Destiny Islands is dead, then there's a chance that Hyrule, Skyworld and any other place that we can think of is also probably deserted." Youmu said.

"What in the world happened?" Sora asked.

"How should we know? We're just as clueless as you are." Natsu replied.

"Well, we might as well start investigating, because this is so weird and so...suspicious." Youmu said.

"Where are we going to start?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have a hunch, but it might get us somewhere." Youmu said. "Maybe E. Gadd will know something."

"How do you know he's here?" Natsu asked.

"I don't...but we're going to find out if he's here or not." She replied as she opened the doors and then blinked. "Uh, guys? Was it threatening to get stormy when you guys came?"

"Not really..." Natsu said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, take a look." Youmu pointed out in the distance as the guys took a look to see a dark storm cloud in the distance, and then a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

"Well that wasn't there when I came here." Natsu said. "Hmm...odd."

"Well, let's go visit E. Gadd's lab." Sora said as they nodded.

Once they got there, Natsu knocked on the door. "Hello? Old man, are you in here?" He called out but no one answered. "He must not be here."

"Or he's probably sleeping." Youmu muttered as she opened the door, but it was dead quiet.

"Well he's not here, let's go." Natsu walked away, but Youmu grabbed his arm.

"Hang on." She said as she walked in with Sora and Natsu. "Hello? E. Gadd?"

"The Professor is not here." A voice said as the trio turned their heads to see FLUDD.

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Oh hey there, little buddy!" Sora greeted. "Where did the professor go?"

"He has been kidnapped along with everyone else that has been going on for a few weeks."

"How come we didn't notice this?" Sora asked.

"Hang on, let's see what we were doing the past few weeks..." Natsu muttered.

"I was in the Netherworld, tending the garden, talking with Lady Yuyuko, occasionally popping in the Mushroom Kingdom, that's what I did."

Sora folded his arms. "Let's see...I was helping Rosalina with the Observatory so I was pretty much over there."

"I was helping Erza and the others with a few of the Toad houses." Natsu said. "Though I did notice a few weeks ago that the Toad Brigade went somewhere and they never returned."

"These kidnappings and disappearances have been connected to a mansion that appeared just a couple weeks ago." FLUDD told them.

"Wait wait wait, hold up. A mansion?" Sora asked.

"That is correct, the professor came to the conclusion that King Boo has returned."

"King Boo?!" Youmu exclaimed. "B-but...I defeated him in Boo Moon Galaxy!"

"You did, but it turns out he simply faked his death after you absorbed the Fire Flower, all of these months he has been growing stronger and far more powerful than before."

"Oh geez..." Youmu shuddered. "I am not going through that again."

"What's with her?" Natsu whispered to Sora.

"She's afraid of ghosts."

"Her? But she's a phantom!"

"I know, it's weird."

"The Professor had sent Luigi to investigate but he had never arrived to the mansion, because King Boo petrified him and took him away while destroying the Poltergust 5000."

"So...this ghost kidnapped everyone but the three of us?" Natsu asked.

"That is correct. He probably didn't even see you. I can understand Youmu Konpaku, he wants revenge."

"Okay, but what about us?" Sora asked.

"I do not know why he didn't attack the two of you. But it seems like you three are to save everyone."

"So how are we going to take down a ghost?"

"The professor made spares of the Poltergust 5000, they are in the closet."

Youmu walked to it and opened it, seeing tons of the vacuums. "Huh...there's a lot and one for each of us." She said as they strapped it on their backs.

"I'm warning you, the ghost activity in the mansion have been skyrocketing."

"No little ghost is going to stop us." Natsu smirked.

"But they might give me a heart attack." Youmu muttered.

"Good luck, Sora, Natsu and Youmu. Go and save everyone." FLUDD said as they nodded.

"Let's go to that mansion and save everyone!" Sora exclaimed as they nodded and took off...but Natsu came back and grabbed FLUDD.

"You're coming with us." Natsu chuckled. "I'm not going to leave you here bored out of your system."

"Thank you...I think." FLUDD said as they took off.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And the trio is off! ...Along with FLUDD. Because why not?**


	5. Youmu's Worst Nightmare

**Mansion Exterior (Luigi's Mansion)**

A few lightning bolts hit the mansion as the trio looked at the mansion. "Okay, I'm going home now." Youmu said as she turned around, but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you're not. All your friends are trapped in the mansion!"

"Let some other girl do it! I'm not stepping one foot in that stupid building!"

"You're part phantom! You shouldn't be afraid!"

"Yeah well, THIS phantom girl is afraid of ghosts! You couldn't pay me to set foot in that thing!"

"What if your life depended on it?"

"I lived a good life."

Sora blinked. "Wow...she's THAT scared."

Natsu sighed. "Alright, if you don't want to save everyone, we won't stop you." He released his grip. "We'll just go on without you." He said as he walked to the mansion with Sora.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"Leave it to me. I have a plan to bring her in." He whispered as he whispered in Sora's ear.

"That's evil...I like it."

"If I was a human, I'd be raising my biological eyebrow at you two." FLUDD said as they walked through the doors.

Youmu sighed, as she knelt down and looked at a flower. "There's no way they'd get me in that thing."

"AAAAH!" Natsu suddenly screamed as Youmu quickly turned around. "SORA! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora looked at him funny. "I am?" He asked.

"Yes...you are...just go along with it!" Natsu told him.

Sora nodded. "AGH! THAT STUPID GHOST...G-GOT ME!"

Youmu looked at the mansion, looking a little worried. "OH MAN, IT'S SWORD PIERCED RIGHT THROUGH YOUR STOMACH!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It...what?!" Youmu asked in shock, getting really worried.'

"G-GO ON WITHOUT ME! T-TELL RIKU AND KAIRI THAT I LOVE THEM!" He exclaimed as he faked a death cry.

Youmu put her hands over her mouth in shock, a tear running down her cheek.

"THAT DOES IT!" Natsu yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SWORD-WIELDING GH-AGH!" He pretended to yell in pain, as Youmu's eyes widened. "L-Lucy...E-Erza...everyone...I-I'm sorry!"

"No..." Youmu's fists clenched. "NO!" She yelled and she quickly ran in. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRE-" She blinked, as Sora and Natsu were laughing their heads off while high fiving each other. "...I hate you."

"You humans and your fake deaths...i'll never understand it." FLUDD sighed.

"Oh man...that was so awesome!" Natsu exclaimed as he shut the doors behind Youmu. "Classic."

"That was the most..." Youmu glared at the both of them. "YOU MADE ME THINK YOU DIED!"

Natsu wiped a tear from his eye. "Works every time."

"You guys are horrible..." She muttered. "Well, you guys got me in here, so unfortunately, there's no turning back...no matter how much I want to."

**Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"I did not take a part of that so-called joke. I didn't find it very funny."

"That's because you're a machine." Natsu said. "Machines don't feel anything."

As they walked around the dark hallways, talking to each other...and then a Ceiling Surprise Ghost appeared in front of them, scaring the heck out of Youmu as it laughed like a maniac. "Oh shut up!" Natsu exclaimed as he aimed the Poltergust at him and tried to suck him in, but it didn't do any good. "What the heck?"

"You have to shine the flashlight at it first, and then suck them in." FLUDD told him.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Natsu asked and looked at Youmu. "You okay?"

"J-just peachy." She trembled as they continued as they then came across a door.

"I wonder what's in here?" Sora wondered as they opened the door, only to be greeted by Gold Ghosts, Blue Twirlers and Slammers. "Okay, so what room is this?"

"The Ball Room." FLUDD replied.

"Yeah well, I ain't dancing." Natsu said as he shined the flashlight at the Gold Ghost, then sucked him in.

Sora shined his light at the Slammer and sucked him in, but he put up a fight as he dragged Sora with him. "Hey...HEY! Don't you get away from me!" Sora exclaimed, and then the Slammer went right through the wall...causing him to faceplant on the wall.

Youmu looked at a Blue Twirler and another Slammer looking at her. "Well this is just great..." She muttered as she aimed at the Blue Twirler, but a Gold Ghost appeared behind her and scared her, causing her to scream and then she fainted, as the three ghost laughed at her.

"SURPRISE!" Natsu yelled as he sucked the three of them in and then noticed Sora walking up to him. "So how'd it go?"

"Let's just say that stupid ghost made me kiss a wall." He said, and then heard Natsu snickering. "It's not funny!"

Youmu got up, sighing. "This is going to be the death of me, I can just tell."

"Oh relax; this is going to be fun." Natsu said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"For you, it is." Youmu muttered as they walked out of the room...but once they did, a gold mouse ran up to them, causing Youmu to scream again as she jumped up and landed right on Natsu's arms.

"Oh relax, it's just a mouse." Sora said as the Gold Mouse curiously looked at them before heading off.

"Yeah but...that was still a ghost!" Youmu complained. "Ugh...this is my worst nightmare come true."

They kept walking, as the occasional lightning flashed and Youmu kept cringing while the guys were just talking to each other like it's no big deal. _How can these guys act like it's no big deal?_ She thought to herself.

They found another door as Natsu opened it. It was a game room. "Whoa, this is cool." Sora said.

"Oh finally, something to keep me distracted from those blasted things." Youmu muttered as she turned on the TV and looked at a Wii. "Ah..." She smiled and then turned it on.

"Well nothing much of this room..." Natsu muttered.

"This room's kinda boring." Sora said as he leaned on a wall, then feeling something. "Hmm?" He wondered as he took a look. "Hey Natsu...take a look at this."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

Youmu was busy playing, then noticing a Wii Remote and a nunchuck floating right near her, she went back to playing, then freezing in place. "I feel something hollow..." Sora said.

Natsu's fist ignited. "It's probably...a secret!" He exclaimed as he fire punched it, breaking the wall to reveal another room. "Sweet!" He smiled, and then they heard Youmu screaming as they turned to see her looking at the floating remote and nunchuck, as the Greenie ghost revealed himself and couldn't help but laugh at her. "Aha!" He exclaimed and then sucked the Greenie in, and accidentally sucking the Wii Remote in. "Whoops."

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it is." Sora said as Natsu pulled it out and tossed it away.

"I wonder what's in this room?" Natsu asked as the guys walked in.

"Can't we just order a pizza?" Youmu asked.

"No." They both replied.

Youmu sighed. "It'd be better than dealing with these ghosts." She muttered as she ran after them.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**When Luigi's Mansion's ghosts aren't enough, use Dark Moon's ghosts as well! **

**Sorry Youmu, but you aren't going to get what you want in THIS mansion!**


	6. All the Secrecy

**Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Huh, not what I was expecting." Natsu said, as they looked around in the room. It was just a bar. "I was expecting something...interesting."

"Well, one thing for sure...Suika would love this place." Sora said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"And Cana." Natsu added.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Youmu said as she turned around, but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Oh now what?"

"A secret room...it's got to have some sort of secret thing in here." He said. "I mean, the room was hidden from us."

Youmu sighed. "Must you drag me EVERYWHERE in this dang mansion? You might as well put a leash on me!"

"If we find rope, we could possibly do that." Sora chuckled.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Youmu exclaimed as the three of them looked around the room. _Please...I don't want any ghosts haunting me in this room!_ She thought to herself.

"Detecting anything?" Sora asked.

"I am picking up something behind the bar." FLUDD replied.

The boys walked around it while Youmu just looked at the tables. "It is behind this cabinet." FLUDD said.

Natsu tried to open it, but it wasn't any good. "Crap, it's locked..." He muttered. "There's got to be some sort of key."

Sora summoned his Ultima Keyblade. "Allow me." He said as he fired a beam of light at the lock, but it did jack squat. "What?"

"I thought Keyblades can open any kind of lock."

"Well, this lock is unique. King Boo though of everything." Sora muttered.

Youmu leaned on a table, sighing. "Well, there's got to be a key anywhere in this mansion, and you are NOT sending me on a hunt to find one stupid key." She said, and then accidentally moved the table. "Whoops."

"Maybe..." Natsu's fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but once it connected, it deflected it and knocked him into the bottles. "WHAT THE CRAP?!"

"Well that did nothing."

"Gee, ya think?!"

Youmu pulled the table back, but then felt something metallic. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked under the table and just blinked in surprise. "Hello..." She smiled and then pulled it off. "A key taped under the table, huh?" She asked as she walked to behind the bar.

"According to my data, only a key will destroy this."

"NOW YOU TELL US?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well great, I guess we have to go key hunting." Sora muttered.

"Hey guys." Youmu walked up to them. "Looking for this?" She asked and tossed it to Natsu.

"Where did you find this?"

"Under the table."

"Huh..." Natsu put the key in the lock and turned it, and suddenly the whole door crumbled, as a lever revealed itself. "I wonder what this does." He wondered as he tried to pull it, but strangely, it put up a fight.

"Need some help?" Sora asked.

"No...no...I got it." Natsu said, struggling to win but looked like he was straining himself.

"He needs help." Youmu said as she and Sora helped him, but once they did, they were all thrown into the drinks, causing an avalanche of bottles to rain down on them.

Youmu opened her eyes to see two Greenies right on top of her, causing her to scream...but the Greenies screamed too as Sora and Natsu sucked the both of them in. "Well, that explains why I had a hard time." Natsu muttered.

"I never thought I'd be wearing THIS on me." Sora muttered. "Ugh, I probably need to take a shower after this."

Youmu shuddered. "Those ghosts...were on me..."

"Oh relax, they're gone." Sora said with a smile.

"So I wonder what that lever did." Natsu wondered, and then suddenly the bar behind them split in half, knocking down more bottles as it revealed a secret passageway. "Nice!"

"Well, let's go." Sora said as the trio walked in. In the next room, it was a swimming pool with a monstrous high dive. "Whoa...that's a bit high." He said.

"Oh, I bet King Boo is going to be pissed that we're finding secret passages in his mansion." Natsu chuckled.

"According to my data, this pool is not a part of this mansion, not even the bar." FLUDD said.

"Huh?" Youmu looked at FLUDD in confusion.

Sora folded his arms. "I remember something... Mario told me that they were planning on building an indoor swimming pool in the middle of Mushroom Field with a bar in the building as well."

"So King Boo built this mansion on top of it. Hmph, well he's going to learn a few manners about it." Natsu said.

"He probably did some redecorating in this room." Sora muttered as Youmu looked at the high dive.

_I wonder..._ She thought as she flew up while Natsu and Sora looked around the room. "Let's see, I wonder if there are some leads we can follow?" Natsu wondered.

"But where can we start?" Sora wondered.

"Hey guys?" Youmu caught their attention as they looked to see her on the high dive. "You might want to look inside the pool."

They took a look and to their surprise, it was a map engraved into the pool. "What is that?" Sora wondered.

"It's a map engraved in the pool." Youmu replied.

"Huh." Natsu looked at it. "A map to locate King Boo."

"It's like someone is trying to help us." Youmu said as she flew down and landed near them as Natsu picked up FLUDD so he could analyze it.

"Done. I am uploading the map on the screen." FLUDD said as the front part of his body opened up.

"We use this map, and we'll head STRAIGHT to King Boo!" Natsu exclaimed and high fived Youmu as Sora did the same thing.

"You might be afraid of ghosts, but man, you are so awesome!" Sora smiled, causing Youmu to blush in embarrassment.

"Well...you know..." Youmu giggled.

"Let's go! King Boo is going DOWN!" Natsu exclaimed as the two of them nodded and then took off.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Oh King Booooo...you are about to go dooooown!**

**Next chapter? A surprise! What is the surprise? I'd tell you BUT THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE, DANG IT!**


	7. Forgotten Spirit

**Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"So, let's see..." Natsu looked at the map. "We're here...and King Boo is in this room." He said as they looked at the map as well.

"We're this close to defeating King Boo, and rescuing our friends." Sora said and looked at Youmu. "You excited?"

"Rescuing our friends, yes. Going face-to-face with King Boo, no." She replied.

"But you..."

"Yes, I know...I defeated King Boo in space, but that was because Luigi was about to be killed, I had to do something. Now, he's kidnapped everyone and I'm not so sure if I'm ready to face him."

"You got us." Natsu told her. "We'll be with you no matter what."

"Thanks." Youmu smiled as they continued walking, as they walked into a dining area. "Hey FLUDD?"

"This room is part of the mansion."

"Thanks." They looked around as they saw a couple of Greenies and Gold Ghosts just arguing in the kitchen, as they looked at each other. "Should we...?" Youmu asked.

"Ah, leave 'em alone." Sora said. "They'll never notice us." He said as Natsu kept walking.

"Let's see...to the left." He said as they walked to the left and then walked through a door as they got back in the hallway. "Alright, we keep going straight until we make a left."

They turned left and kept walking. "Okay, where to next?" Sora asked.

Natsu looked at the map. "Two doors down." He replied as they made it to the door and walked in, as it was a theater room. "Holy CRAP!"

"Dang, remind me to go HERE when I want to go to the movies with Kairi." Sora said.

"Or with a girl's night out with Reimu and Marisa." Youmu added as they walked down. "What's the map say now?"

"Just keep going until we reach the big screen, then make a right." He said as they kept walking until they made a right, but there was a wall in the way. "It seems we're getting out of the mansion again and back into the pool."

"Allow me." Youmu took out a card. "Hesitation-Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" She exclaimed and then slashed down, breaking the wall.

"Question, do you HAVE to say the spell?" Natsu asked.

"We don't have to, but we always do. It sounds epic." Youmu smiled.

"Good to know." Natsu nodded as they walked straight through the hole...and looked around. "Uh, we're in a restroom?"

"I wonder..." Youmu walked out the door and just snickered. "Guys, you're in the girls restroom!"

"WHAT?!" They yelled as they quickly ran out while blushing majorly, while Youmu was laughing. "It's not funny!" Sora exclaimed.

"It is to me!" Youmu giggled while wiping a tear from her eye. "So, where does the map say next?"

Natsu looked. "Okay, we have to make a U-turn and destroy the wall." He said as the boys looked at the restroom and sweatdropped.

Youmu giggled again. "Back in there." She smiled as she pushed the boys in while Natsu quickly fire punched the wall as they quickly got back in the mansion. "Oh would you just relax? No one saw you in there."

"But you did!" Sora was blushing in embarrassment.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone." Youmu smiled innocent. _Oh yes I WILL! I am going to get back at you for faking your deaths! Revenge is so sweet!_

"Alright, we get out of this closet, and then make a right." Natsu said as they walked out of the closet and then made a right to see a lone door in front of them. "This is it, through this door is King Boo himself. Ready?"

Youmu gulped nervously. "Yeah." She nodded as they opened the door...to see it was just a living room.

"You gotta be kidding me." Natsu looked at the map. "I thought this would lead to King Boo!"

"Actually, it would lead to me." A voice said as they looked around.

"Who said that?" Sora asked as they looked around the room while they had the Poltergust 5000s at the ready.

"Put the vacuums down. I'm not one of them." The voice reassured them in a calm tone.

"I think we can trust this...voice." Youmu said, putting it away as Sora and Natsu did the same thing. "Who are you?"

"I...I am a ghost...who has been forgotten for so long." The voice said sadly as the ghost revealed itself, who turned out to be a woman.

"Oh you can't be THAT forgotten." Natsu said. "Come on, what's your name?"

The girl looked at the trio. "Mima."

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mima..." Youmu's eyes widened. "Wait a minute...Yuuka mentioned that name when I asked how she met Reimu and Marisa."

Mima sighed. "But in time...she has forgotten about me too."

"How come everyone has forgotten about you?" Sora asked.

"Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka and I were quite the team back in the day...we stopped Shinki." Mima replied. "But one day...after the Scarlet Moon incident, I seem to have been forgotten. Yuuka was right by my side but a few incidents later...she seemed to have forgotten entirely about me."

"Oh geez, I had no idea." Youmu said.

"No one even thought about me. Do they go back and check on me? No...I go to the Hakurei Shrine one day and I see two vampires, two drunk oni, and a mechanic having tea with the Reimu, Marisa and Yuuka! I saw no extra chair, nothing! I'm just an empty shell, forgotten! It's like I don't even exist! It really stings when even my own daughter forgets me!"

"Who's your daughter?" Sora asked.

"...Marisa." She replied. "I taught her magic, I watched her grow up to be an expert magician...and what happens when the moon turns scarlet? She totally forgets about me! How can a mother live with that?!"

"Does she know that you're her mother?" Youmu asked.

"No...Every time I try to get the courage to tell her, I get nervous...afraid of how she'll respond."

"Why didn't you tell her when she was a little girl?" Natsu asked.

"I...I don't know. I was teaching her how to use Master Spark; it never crossed my mind that I should tell her." Mima sighed.

Sora looked at her. "Hey, once we destroy King Boo, we can tell Marisa about it."

"Thanks." Mima smiled.

"So uh, any reason we're HERE in this room and not in the room where King Boo is supposed to be?" Natsu asked.

"Oh." Mima floated over to them. "That map that was engraved in the pool? I was the one responsible for that." She replied. "I knew that would give me the chance to talk to you."

"About what?" Youmu asked.

"About King Boo." She replied. "He has a weakness and those flashlights of yours aren't going to work. His crown is his weakness. Once it shatters, he'll be vulnerable."

"That's good to hear." Sora nodded. "And uh, where is he?"

"May I have that water nozzle thing for one second?"

"Uh, sure." Natsu gave FLUDD to Mima as she typed in something.

"This is where he's at." Mima said, showing the map to King Boo's lair while giving FLUDD back to Natsu.

"I never thought I'd be picked up by a ghost." FLUDD said.

Mima smiled at FLUDD and then looked at Youmu. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Mima looked at straight in the eye. "You need to conquer your fear of ghosts. King Boo has told all the ghosts in this mansion that you are afraid of them and they will stop at nothing to make your life miserable. You need to make THEM afraid of YOU, show them that a duel-wielding katana user won't be afraid of ghosts any longer. Surprise King Boo."

Youmu clenched her fists. "I'll try." She said. "Thank you, Mima." She then hugged Mima as she blinked in surprise and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"A hug..." Mima said. "I haven't had one...for so long." She said as she returned it while Sora and Natsu just hung back, looking at the girls hugging.

Youmu parted from Mima and thought of something. "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"You guided us to get to you, and how to get to King Boo. Come with us." She smiled. "You'll be a lot less lonely."

"Are you...sure?"

"Of course!" She looked at the guys. "Right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded. "You look like you need to see your friends again, especially your daughter."

Mima only smiled. "Thank you." She said as she walked up to them. "Let's go." She said as they nodded and they took off.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**A shout out to Epic Touhou Fantasy for asking me to put Mima in the story! Now the group is up to four! ...Five if you count FLUDD.**


	8. Youmu vs King Boo

**Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"So, according to these coordinates, we should be getting close to the culprit." Natsu said.

"Alright, we're getting close!" Sora exclaimed.

I need to be brave... Youmu thought to herself as they kept walking. "So, Mima...I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Did you place the key under the table in the bar?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, hiding a smile.

"Well it couldn't be King Boo; he's too smart to place a key under the table." Sora said.

"Still have NO idea what you're saying."

"Oh give it a rest, she's denying it." Natsu chuckled as they came across a door and they looked at the map. "This is it. You ready?"

"Oh I am ready." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Uh...yeah." Youmu nodded while Mima just nodded and they walked through the hallway that the Toads walked through and they opened the door...and their eyes widened in shock.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone that was missing was right in front of them, petrified. "Oh my..." Mima said.

Sora walked over to a petrified Kairi. "Kairi..." He said, shaking her. "Kairi! KAIRI! SPEAK TO ME!"

Youmu facepalmed. "She can't hear you."

Sora sighed. "Worth a try." He muttered and then looked to see behind Kairi to see Riku with his arms spread out. "Um, was he trying to protect Kairi?"

Natsu looked behind Riku. "Nope, protecting Rosalina." He said as he pointed to Rosalina who was looking away while shielding herself as he then looked at his Fairy Tail guild. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed.

Wendy looked like in the middle of a scream, Lucy was shielding her eyes, Erza had her sword out, Gray was in a battle position, Lisanna and Mirajane had horrified looks, Elfman was in his Beast takeover, Makarov was getting ready to attack, Levy looked like she was writing something, Cana had her cards out, the Thunder Legion was getting ready to attack, Pantherlily was in his Edolas form, Happy sleeping and Carla freaking out. "Guys..." He said horrified. "Alright, once I find that ghost, I am going to tear him a NEW ONE...if it's possible."

Youmu sighed, looking at Yuyuko in front of her. "Poor girl..." She sighed.

Mima said nothing as she was looking at Reimu, Marisa and Yuuka having spell cards out, she could only sigh with sadness. "If only you could see me right now."

"You like what you see?" A voice asked as the four of them turned to see King Boo revealing himself.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You!" Natsu growled under his breath as his fists ignited. "That's it...I am going to DESTROY YOU!"

"I'm only interested in Youmu...however...you two would make a nice addition to my collection." He smirked and then fired lightning bolts from his crown, as they both hit the two as they yelled in pain before being petrified.

"SORA! NATSU!" Youmu screamed as King Boo laughed evilly.

"You also would make a nice addition." He smirked as his crown lit up as Youmu stepped back, her eyes widened with horror until she hit a wall, trapped. "Nowhere to run." He smirked. "Farewell." He fired right at her as Youmu closed her eyes, but suddenly, Mima got in the way and took the hit.

"Youmu..." She said as Youmu's eyes looked to see her.

"Mima!"

"You have...to save everyone...remember what I said...and conquer your fear." She told her before being petrified as well.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" King Boo asked. "All your friends are petrified, so you might as well join them."

Youmu clenched her fists. "No." She said, glaring at King Boo. "I'm tired of running away from my fear." She unsheathed her katanas. "I am going to save everyone."

"Well, looks like this will get a lot more fun." King Boo smirked. "The final showdown between the phantom...and the king of the Boos. This calls for a change of place." He said as the whole room lit up, forcing Youmu to shield her eyes.

Youmu opened her eyes to see that they were on the roof, lightning flashing in the sky. "On the roof?"

"Fitting for the showdown, is it not?" King Boo asked. "Now, are you ready to lose?"

"No..." Youmu looked at King Boo. "I'm ready to save everyone."

"We shall see."

**G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

King Boo fired lightning at her, but she quickly jumped to the side to avoid it and then fired simple danmaku at him, but then he laughed. "I hardly even felt that." He taunted.

Youmu ran right to King Boo as he attempted to ram into her, but she jumped up. "SWORD SKILL: CHERRY BLOSSOM FLASHING!" She yelled, knocking King Boo away.

"Impressive magic! But it'll take more than THAT to take me down!"

"I'm just getting started." She then flew towards him and slashed him multiple times but King Boo dodged every attack and slammed into her, then firing lightning in the sky as a spiked ball was coming down from above, causing her to gasp and then rolled out of the way.

"Hahaha! Do you like my spiked balls of doom?"

"Not really." She muttered and took out a spell card. "Human God Sword: Acceptance of Eternal Truth!"

"I don't think so!" King Boo exclaimed, firing lightning at the danmaku, causing explosions. The smoke cleared and Youmu was gone. "Nice try." He smirked and then turned around, but Youmu wasn't there either. "Huh?"

"HUMAN SOUL: SLASH OF FUTURE EONS!" King Boo looked up, seeing Youmu coming down on top of him, forcing him to move out of the way, but he still got hit, causing him to yell in pain, and then his crown cracked a little. "Gotcha."

"My crown..." King Boo growled. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I had some help from a friend."

"That stupid ghost...SHE JUST HAD TO MEDDLE, DIDN'T SHE?!"

Youmu chuckled. "This battle is going to wrap up soon."

"That's what you think, once I'm done with you, I will rule Gensokyo and its neighbors."

"One question...you attacked all of my friends. Tell me...why didn't you go to me first?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I went to you first because I knew you'd want to battle me if I captured all of your friends."

"But you didn't capture Sora and Natsu. Why did you leave them alone?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun if it was just you roaming my mansion alone."

"I see..." Youmu closed her eyes. "It's time to finish this."

"Yes, it is." King Boo smirked.

"Human Knowledge Sword: Turning Angel Cut!" King Boo quickly flew around the danmaku and then fired lightning when he was close, but Youmu dodged it and then slashed him hard, knocking him a few feet. "Celestial Star Sword: As the Silent Nirvana!"

"Useless!" He exclaimed as he flew high in the air and then fired lightning from above. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" He fired lightning at her from close range, smirking. "It is done!"

Suddenly, the lightning was reflected back. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he quickly avoided it. "How did you...?!"

"Skill Card: Netherworld Reflection Slash." Youmu smirked.

"Skill card?!"

"We have more than just spell cards." She then ran to the shocked King Boo. "CRESCENT MOON SLASH!" She yelled, as King Boo yelled in pain. "WICKED SOUL!"

"I-impossible...i'm losing...to this mere child?!"

"HIGAN SWORD: HACKING SLASHES OF HELL AND PARADISE!" King Boo yelled in pain again, then his crown was severely cracked.

"No...this can't be happening!"

"Skill card..." A card appeared in Youmu's hand. "This is my most powerful attack." She closed her eyes and then reopened them with determination. "INSIGHTFUL SWORD!"

King Boo yelled in pain, and then his crown shattered. "NO!" He yelled.

"Game...set..." Youmu aimed her Poltergust 5000 at him. "And match." She smirked and started sucking him in.

"No..." He was being pulled in. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before being sucked into the Poltergust.

Youmu smirked. "And that's that." She said.

Suddenly, the whole place lit up, forcing her to shield her eyes and then she was back in the room. "How in the world did I...? Oh never mind." She smiled and then suddenly, one by one, everyone was turning back to normal.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh..." Pit muttered. "Can someone tell me WHAT the heck just happened?"

"We were all attacked by King Boo." Palutena replied.

"THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFUL SPIRIT?! I WANT TO TEACH HIM A LESSON! I WANT TO FREEZE THE HECK OUT OF HIM!" Cirno yelled.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I took care of him." Youmu said.

Cirno looked at her and then laughed. "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot? You're afraid of ghosts, there's no way you could've done it!"

"Uh, Cirno...I think she's serious." Daiyousei told her.

"Seriously?!"

"Wait, are you saying that the Phantom girl defeated the king of the ghosts?" Gajeel asked.

"She conquered her fear." Natsu smiled. "I'm proud of her."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this calls for a celebration." Captain Toad said. "TO THE ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET!" He yelled.

"Heck, we can cheer Youmu on while carrying her!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Elfman picked up Youmu with only one hand. "Way ahead of you!" He chuckled as they all walked out, leaving Bowser and Kamek alone.

"So uh...should we celebrate?" Kamek asked.

"I dunno..." Bowser muttered, folding his arms. "She did save us...but..." He shrugged.

"I think you two should go celebrate." A voice said as they looked to see Mima who didn't leave yet. "All of them might be your enemy, but right now, everyone is cheering Youmu on." She smiled. "Go on, you should go." She said before walking out.

The two of them blinked. "Who was that?" Kamek asked.

"I dunno...probably some abandoned soul, I imagine." Bowser shrugged as they walked away out of the room.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And with that, we have the final chapter in sight! King Boo has been defeated and Youmu conquered her fear! ...Now if only Luigi can do the same.**

**Another shout out to Epic Touhou Fantasy for suggesting the Concealed the Conclusion song for the battle! Honestly, if he didn't suggest it to me, I'd be still struggling to come up with an epic final battle music.**


	9. Party!

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I call dibs on the brownies!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what makes YOU think you can have all the brownies?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Because without your brave leader, we wouldn't know that King Boo was responsible for this."

"Well who got hit by the lightning first?"

Captain Toad glared at him. "Did you HAVE to bring that up?"

"Um...Aya..." Hatate walked over to her.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"When you got captured...your camera broke." She replied. "So Nitori and I...fixed it for you." She said, handing her the camera again.

"Oh wow." Aya smiled, taking it. "You are like the best rival ever." She smiled, gently hugging her.

"Uh...thanks." Hatate said as she returned the hug.

"Holy crap, Yuyuko! Save some for the rest of us!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're hungry too, ya know!" Chen told her.

Yuyuko looked at them and smiled innocently. "Not my fault I have a bottomless pit for a stomach." She said.

Yukari sighed. "Honestly, it's like you and Kirby are related."

"Has anyone seen Youmu?" Reimu asked. "I haven't seen her since we brought her in."

"Ah, she went to go take care of something." Marisa smiled. "She did eat, but then she went with E. Gadd."

"How come Sora and Natsu didn't go?"

"E. Gadd only wanted her."

"Ah."

"Um...excuse me..." A voice said as the girls looked to see Mima walking up to them.

"Mima?" Reimu asked. "Holy crap...it's been ages since we saw each other."

"It has." Mima nodded and looked at Marisa. "Listen...there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

"Well..." Mima clenched her fists and looked at Marisa. "I...I..."

"You what?"

Mima gulped. "I..." She shook that shy feeling away. "I'm your mother!" She told her...a little too loud as everyone looked at her, but Sora and Natsu were smiling.

"Wait...repeat that...what did you just say?" Marisa asked.

"You heard me." She replied. "I've been meaning to tell you that for a long time, but...I never had the chance to tell you until now."

Reimu's eyes widened. "Oh my..." She said in shock.

A tear ran down Marisa's cheek, a hand over her mouth, she was just in shock. "All of this time...you've been teaching me magic and..." She just couldn't believe it.

Yuuka looked at Natsu and Sora. "Did Mima hit her head or something or...?" She asked and then Natsu whispered in her ear. "...Oh."

Suika looked at her canteen. "Did I drink too much or is Marisa crying right now?"

"Nope...that girl is crying." Yuugi told her.

"Family reunions...they get me all the time." Erza wiped a tear from her eye watching Marisa hug Mima.

_Meanwhile..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Alright, I got it hooked up." Youmu said. "Start the...whatever you called this machine."

"The Ghost Portrificationizer."

"Yeah, that."

E. Gadd started it up, as they heard King Boo's cries, begging them to turn it off and promising he won't do it again, but they weren't buying it one bit until finally, he was...portificationized? "Heheh, so, what do you want to do with this old painting?"

"I'd like to put him somewhere where he will never escape." Youmu said. "And I know just the place."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

**Starship Mario (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Alright, we're in space." Lubba told her. "Polari, set up the coordinates."

"Right." He nodded as he typed something in and then it was locked on. "Here we go! Bubble Blast Galaxy!"

"That has a black hole in it, right?" Youmu asked.

"Yep, and it's aimed right at the black hole."

"Alright." She nodded as she put it in the Launch Star. "Sayonara." She waved as King Boo was blasted away to Bubble Blast Galaxy.

King Boo had muffled screams in the portrait as he saw that he was going right into the black hole, screaming that he would hopefully be heard...but he got sucked in anyways. "Ah, spaghettification...you gotta love it." Polari chuckled.

Youmu smiled. "Yeah, you sure do."

"Well, as long as you're not the one being sucked into the black hole." Lubba said, causing the trio to laugh.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town**

"Well, I don't know about you...but that was good." Kamek rubbed his belly. "Haven't eaten like that in a long time."

"I was surprised. I was thinking people would give us dirty looks, but since they were celebrating, they didn't care we were there." Bowser replied.

"No kidding." Kamek nodded. "They were totally friendly to us."

"Mhm." Bowser nodded. "Now, let's go home." He said, and then felt a rumbling. "Do you feel that?"

"Yep." Kamek nodded as they looked around...and then suddenly, a crystal clear pipe popped up in front of them. "What in the heck?"

Bowser looked at it curiously as he looked inside it. "Only one way to find out." He said as he hopped in. Kamek looked at it and then shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He asked as he jumped in with Bowser.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Clear pipe? What could this mean, you ask? Why... I am now going to do Touhou 3D World of course!**

**See ya in the next story!**


End file.
